


[景瑶]凭君翻指弄宫商

by Crystal_Lu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Lu/pseuds/Crystal_Lu
Summary: 掺了微量GB的BG，留别妻的隐藏章节之一。





	[景瑶]凭君翻指弄宫商

　　“怎么还没睡？”陆景紧挨着孙瑶躺下，从背后拥住妻子，“不是说好了明日要同我出门吗？当心一早起不来。”  
　　孙瑶抓起陆景搁在她腰腹上的手，随意地摆弄着他的手指：“在等你。”  
　　“要是知道夫人还在榻上等着，我就不在书房忙那么久了。”陆景撩开孙瑶的长发，在她颈后落下几个吻，惹得孙瑶忍不住向陆景怀中缩了缩，又将他的手一路向上带去，直到陆景的手腕刚好压在她柔软的胸前。孙瑶低下头，湿润的舌缠上了陆景的食指，缓慢舔舐一阵后，又含住他的指尖开始反复吞吐。  
　　几乎是赤裸裸的暗示。  
　　落在背后的气息愈发灼热，孙瑶故意时不时用挺翘的臀部去碰触陆景已有抬头迹象的下体，又咬着他的手指含混不清地问道：“士仁这是怎么了？”  
　　“你说我怎么了？”陆景吻了吻孙瑶泛红的耳廓，另一只手探入了她单衣的领口，依次抚慰着胸前两处柔软。孙瑶的胸脯算不得饱满丰腴，却有着恰到好处的优美弧度与挺翘的乳尖，大小又刚好能够让陆景单手拢住一侧，因此每次亲热时都会备受关照。感受到两点蓓蕾在手中逐渐凸起，陆景提膝挤进她的双腿间，本想隔着底裤挑逗一番，却觉得膝上一片湿凉，这才发觉在单衣的遮掩下，孙瑶身下竟未着寸缕。  
　　“依我看，阿瑶是不打算睡了。”意识到她多半是早有预谋，陆景的声音带上了笑意，在她胸前揉捏的力度也更大了些。孙瑶轻哼一声，用舌尖将他的手指从口中推出，又夹紧了他顶在身下的腿轻轻磨蹭着，似乎在催促他快些。  
　　陆景掀起孙瑶的衣摆，沿着大腿根部一路抚摸到她的温软处，捻起前端小巧的花核揉捏一阵后，又推开了湿软的花瓣，将手指按在中间的缝隙上前后滑动着。孙瑶努力抑制住想要叫出声的冲动，伸手去握抵在腰后的硬物，用力抚慰了几下后，阳具的顶端便渗出了少许前液。陆景长出了一口气，再次滑到入口处时，将中指径直送入了紧致的甬道内。  
　　“夫、夫君慢些……”孙瑶忍不住弓起了腰，不断涌出的情液使他抽送得更为顺畅。陆景见她已然情动，便向上勾起手指，压在了他再熟悉不过的一处褶皱上。  
　　怀中的女子身体一抖，正握着他下体的手也不由自主地用上了力。陆景赶忙拨开她的手，一边按住入口不远处的敏感点，一边搅动着温度逐渐上升的甬道。湿黏的水声中，孙瑶再也抑制不住已经滚到喉间的呻吟，咬着被角断断续续地叫出了声。  
　　陆景抽出手指，抵上了已被撩拨得微微张开的穴口，稍一用力便借着情液的润滑挤进了孙瑶体内。见她的身子微微发抖，陆景一边吻着爱妻的肩，一边放慢了向深处挺入的速度。  
　　感受到私密处正被一寸一寸地侵占，孙瑶努力放松着紧绷的身体，小声问道：“全进来了吗？”  
　　“还差一点，我不勉强你，别再弄痛了。”陆景停止了继续进入，将孙瑶抱得更紧。仅仅被她湿热的内壁包覆挤压着便已足够满足，稍后抽送起来的曼妙滋味只会更加引人沉沦，实在不必强求还留在体外的这一点。那幽径最深的一处过于敏感，陆景又格外怜惜孙瑶，自然舍不得让她忍痛交媾。  
　　等到孙瑶逐渐适应了下身的酸胀感，陆景从背后抱着她开始抽送。久未释放的硬挺同那温软处纠缠着，每一次深入都要顶开层叠软肉，稍微退出时又被内壁紧紧吮住，好像不舍得放他离开一般。几番缠绵后，陆景忍不住凑到她的耳边低声逗弄两句：“瑶儿今夜怎么咬得这么紧？”  
　　“我想你了……”孙瑶脸上一热，索性闭上眼睛，专心承受着身下不断传来的阵阵快感。  
　　“小别胜新婚？难怪会这般主动地招惹我。”陆景笑着加快了动作，孙瑶也开始迎合着他冲撞的频率反复收缩着丹穴。热烈的交合下，她抓紧陆景的手臂，颤抖着开了口：“我想看着你。”  
　　“都依你。”陆景扶着她纤细的腰身抽出了性器，孙瑶喘息着翻过身，将上方的大腿搭上他的腰侧，一手环上他的臂膀，另一手伸向他的下体，握着那沾满湿滑体液的硬物，主动纳入了自己的身体。  
　　陆景忍俊不禁，吻着她的额头打趣道：“怎么急成这样？看来我不在家的这些日子委屈你了。”  
　　孙瑶装作没有听见他的揶揄，只是主动搂紧了丈夫，顺便将刚才沾在掌心的情液擦到了他的背上。陆景抚摸着她大腿内侧的娇嫩肌肤，挺腰冲撞几番后，用唇封住了怀中女子抵达情欲顶峰时酥软入骨的呻吟，将精液留在了不断收缩着的软穴内。  
　　情欲逐渐退却，两人静静地拥抱着对方，陆景看着孙瑶亮晶晶的双眼，忍不住吻了吻她的眉心：“睡吧，再折腾下去，明日你又要起不来了。”  
　　孙瑶似乎有些意犹未尽，也不知是有意还是无意地蹭着陆景刚刚软下去的下身。陆景啧了一声，抓过被褥堆在中间，隔开了两人的身体：“就是想要也得等一阵，哪能这么快。”  
　　被褥的另一端探出了孙瑶的脑袋，她乖巧地点点头，坐起身分开了双腿，将手指伸入穴口轻轻转动着。陆景以为她是想引出方才自己留在深处的浊液，刚要起身帮她清理，却被孙瑶扑过来搂住了腰。  
　　孙瑶将额头埋在陆景肩上，撒娇般地哼着些意味不明的音节。陆景顿时心生怜意，抚着她及腰的长发柔声哄道：“不舒服了？要不要帮你弄出来？”  
趴在他肩上的孙瑶摇了摇头，将他抱得更紧。陆景甚至感觉得到她手指上微凉的体液擦过腰际，便轻轻拍了拍她的脊背：“怎么像个小孩子一样？还是我来吧，流出来了你也能好受些……唔，你在做什么？”  
　　方才还一副乖巧相的孙瑶抬起头，眼中满是狡黠，沾满两人湿黏体液的食指已经抵上了陆景的后庭，趁他还未回过神来，又向里探入了大半个指节。  
　　陆景吃痛地抽了一口气，皱起眉看着怀中笑得正得意的妻子：“还学会声东击西了？别乱来。”  
　　“我保证就试这么一次，”见要被他推开，孙瑶赶忙缠住陆景的腰，无论如何也不肯放手，“你都弄痛我好多回了……”  
　　万万没想到会在不应期被人钻了空子，陆景似乎是默许了孙瑶的举动，颇为无奈敲了敲她的头，索性闭上了双眼。得到应允的孙瑶精神一振，一边继续探索那未经开拓的谷道，一边张口含住了丈夫的喉结。发觉陆景揽在她身侧的双手紧了紧，孙瑶小心翼翼地问道：“疼吗？”  
　　陆景摇摇头，将下颌抵在孙瑶的头顶，叹了一口气。孙瑶也不敢太过放肆，仅将润湿过的食指伸入了大半便不再继续。干燥紧致的穴道中，她摸到一处光滑的沟壑，有些好奇地按了按，即刻便听到了陆景突然加重的喘息声。  
　　两人皆未料到男子体内也会有这般敏感所在，随着孙瑶手上的动作，陆景的阳物也抵上了她的小腹。一片异样的潮红从陆景的耳根一路泛上了脸颊，孙瑶起了逗弄他的心思，故意用指甲反复搔刮着那处浅壑。陆景忍不住哼出了声，抱着她的手臂也开始微微颤抖，他深吸了一口气，尽力维持着神志清明——纵着爱妻胡闹一次倒是没什么，若真交代在孙瑶手里，他这做夫君的颜面可就没处搁了。  
　　想到这，陆景拉开孙瑶的手，又扯下她早已揉皱的单衣丢在一旁，未等孙瑶做出反应，便拖着她的手臂一把将人拎起按到了墙上。  
　　赤裸的双乳接触到墙壁的瞬间，孙瑶忍不住打了一个寒噤，她刚想调整一下跪姿，双腿便被强行抬起，大腿根部紧紧卡在男人的大腿两侧，残留着少许白浊的私密处刚好贴上了陆景胯下的阳物，脚背也被向后弯折，压在他的小腿上。下半身完全失去支撑的感觉令她有些心慌，孙瑶尝试着将膝盖落回床上，才发觉这样的姿势竟没有半点挣脱的余地。  
　　见陆景丝毫没有放过她的意图，孙瑶决定服个软：“夫君生气了？我……”未等她说完，尚未准备好迎接又一轮欢爱的丹穴已被粗长性器径直顶到了深处。孙瑶忍不住惊叫出声，她本能地想要挣脱，双臂却被牢牢按在了墙上。  
　　孙瑶只得用双腿向后夹紧了他的身体勉力维持着平衡，两人此时交合的姿势倒是方便了陆景不断深入。见她挣扎得厉害，陆景惩戒般的低下头去咬她的肩，白皙的肌肤上很快便落下几道齿痕。孙瑶却早已无暇顾及这些，男人的每一次挺入都会撞到最深处，她明明疼得厉害，却又感受到一阵异样的快感从小腹一路窜到心口，这种极度的痛楚与欢愉生生将她逼出了泪，只得断断续续地向丈夫求饶：“轻一些……士仁，太深了……”  
　　陆景却一反常态地不为所动，甚至故意加大了些力道。最深的一点被他撞出一阵阵尖锐的疼，入口处也被磨得胀痛不已，孙瑶忍不住将身体绷得更紧，如此一来被侵犯的疼痛与快感也随之更加清晰，几乎随时都会被他送上云雨高唐的极致。  
　　“我疼……你轻点……”面对孙瑶带着哭腔的呢喃，陆景仍是一言不发地进出着她的身体，这让孙瑶彻底慌了神，比起疼痛更令她畏惧的是陆景的沉默。往常交欢时，陆景总会讲些难以启齿的轻薄言辞逗得她面红耳赤，或者贴在耳边低声诉说着对她的款款深情。眼下夫君摆明了软硬不吃，孙瑶也没了主意，只能呻吟着收紧下体，试着让他早些释放出来。  
　　似乎是看破了孙瑶的意图，陆景低笑了一声，换成单手按着她的双腕，另一手在她的腰窝上打着转，又沿着腹股沟一路摸到身下，在小巧的花核上轻轻一弹，孙瑶猛地一颤，便哭喊着泄了身。随着内壁一阵剧烈的收缩，一股温热的水液淋在他的阳具顶端，陆景顺势向宫颈处撞了撞，很快便被那极为狭窄的穹窿紧紧绞住。平日里舍不得深入的位置此刻正不断吮吸着他硬到发胀的身子，陆景咬牙抑制住释放的冲动，放开了对孙瑶手腕的禁锢，安抚般地揉弄着她有些痉挛的小腹。  
　　孙瑶早已哭得不成声调，她从未被陆景这般狠心对待过。想到从前亲热时温柔体贴的丈夫，孙瑶心中更加委屈，眼泪止不住地落在胸口处。双乳本就在冰冷的墙壁上磨得生疼，被泪水沾湿后更加难受，身下高潮余韵未褪，那硬物却还在不住地抽插着，她本想放弃挣扎，索性沉溺于这种前所未有的巨大快感之中，私密处断续的疼痛却又使她清醒过来，这种羞耻感不断催促着她去逃离，两人力量的差距与体位的禁锢偏偏又令她无力反抗。  
　　看着她仍不由自主地保持着双腕被捉住的姿态，陆景心中一软，终于开了口：“再坚持一阵，很快就好了。”孙瑶哽咽着拼命摇头，高潮后的身体本就较平时更加敏感，陆景又故意加快了抽送的速度与力道，她只觉得整个人几乎要被他狠狠贯穿。陆景紧紧贴着妻子不住颤抖着的脊背，一面享受着格外湿滑紧致的穴道，一面将手掌压在孙瑶平坦的小腹上反复揉着，入到最深处时，他甚至能够隐隐摸到自己阳具顶端的形状。见孙瑶快要坚持不住，陆景喘息着抵住狭小的宫口外沿，与她一同赴了朝云暮雨的极乐之巅。  
　　从她身下退出后，陆景将意识涣散的孙瑶抱进怀中，用体温暖着她还沾着泪水的柔软胸口，又拉过被子裹紧两人赤裸的身躯。孙瑶似乎有些冷，不住地向他的胸膛蹭去，陆景一面低声哄着，一面轻拍着她的背，直到孙瑶缓过神来。见她委屈得快要落泪，陆景笑着去吻妻子的脸颊：“瑶儿生气了？我有分寸，不会真的伤了你。”  
　　孙瑶扭过头去不肯看他，却又躲不开那些不断凑到唇边的吻，索性便往陆景肩上一趴：“现在还疼得厉害，我可没看出你的分寸在哪。”  
　　“我看看，”陆景掀开被子，抚摸着有些红肿的温软处，“好在没有流血，一会儿给你擦洗干净再上些药膏，休息几日应该就无大碍了。”  
　　“从前没见你这么凶过。”埋在丈夫肩上的孙瑶声音有些闷。  
　　陆景将大半的被褥拉到孙瑶那边，笑道：“再不教训教训你，下回说不定又要怎么折腾我。”  
　　孙瑶自知理亏，坐到陆景腿上去咬他的唇，含混不清道：“好好好，我又说不过你，哪次和你拌嘴，道理都在你那边。”  
　　陆景抚上妻子的脸颊，含着她的唇加深了这个吻，两人的舌纠缠在一处，在彼此口中反复挑逗推拒着，他本打算随后便哄着孙瑶睡下，却不想吻至情热时，身体又一次有了反应。坐在他腿上的孙瑶自然也注意到了，灵活的手指从底部的两颗精囊慢慢抚摸到有些湿润的顶端，又引着陆景带着些薄茧的手掌去触碰自己的胸口。陆景情不自禁地搂紧了她的腰身，轻声问道：“夫人还承受得住吗？”  
　　孙瑶红着脸点了点头，起身握着那发烫的阳物抵上红肿的穴口，皱着眉缓缓坐了下去。陆景扶着她的腰，低头看着妻子打着颤的身体一点点吞没自己，叹了一口气：“你啊……”  
　　陆景顾忌着孙瑶刚才已经承受了过于激烈的欢爱，不忍太过用力；孙瑶虽说早已被折腾的没了多少力气，却仍努力撑着陆景的肩，小幅度前后摆动着身体。两人僵持了没多久，孙瑶便忍不住笑出了声：“士仁，我没事的，倒是你，该不是累了吧？”  
　　“……令皎。”陆景沉默一阵后，突然叫了她的表字。  
　　“嗯？”一直习惯被丈夫直唤闺名的孙瑶愣了愣，有些茫然地看向陆景。  
　　“我就不应该对你心软。”  
　　陆景故意分开双腿，坐在他身上的孙瑶向下滑落了些，连带着埋进体内的阳物也入的更深，惹得那绵软的呻吟声又拔高了几分。孙瑶慌忙抱紧了男人的脖颈，哽咽着试图抬高身体。  
　　见她一副受了莫大惊吓的模样，陆景笑着托起孙瑶的双臀，忍不住在上面捏了几把：“摸着可够紧实的，看来骑射功夫没落下。”语毕又腾出一只手去挑逗她随着交合动作上下颤动着的双乳，“胸前倒是没见几两肉，原来都长到下面了。”  
　　“那你以后别碰这。”孙瑶忿忿地打落那只正在胸口肆意妄为的手，靠在陆景怀里喘息着。感觉到陆景停下了动作，那热胀硬物也退出了一点，孙瑶松了一口气，这要是再被他抵住宫颈欢好一次，今晚非昏死在床上不可。  
　　“那怎么行？”陆景亲了亲她的唇，又一次摸到她的胸前，挑衅般地掐住泛着红的乳珠向上提起，听到孙瑶吃痛的呻吟后，又低下头含住了另一侧开始缓缓吮吸。  
　　一边的胸脯被捏得生疼，另一边却又被他极为温柔地安抚着，孙瑶软软地哼了几声，抓起陆景的一绺长发轻轻向后扯了扯：“你快一些，我已经累极了。”  
　　陆景抬起头，看向妻子的眼中带着几分谐谑的意味：“还知道累？我瞧你今晚倒是精神得很。”与此同时，一直揉捏着孙瑶腰臀的手也探向了二人交合处，那里早已是一片湿滑，陆景拨弄着被挤到两旁的花唇，将阳具抽出了大半，一小股掺杂着白浊的蜜露便顺着他的手指流了下来。见孙瑶难耐地扭动着身体，陆景用中指抹去了那片湿黏，安抚般地顺着她的背，笑道：“刚才不是已经做过两回了，怎么还急成这样……不过对瑶儿来说，现在应该是第四次了吧？”  
　　“……你、你快点。”孙瑶紧紧环着他的肩，胸前两枚红肿的蓓蕾也在不断磨蹭着陆景的胸膛。交合处重新燃起的剧烈快感让她无暇顾及已经按上后穴的手指，只是凭借本能推拒着异物的侵入。陆景不敢强来，便凑到她耳边低声哄着：“瑶儿放松些，一会还能少受点罪。”  
　　被情欲冲撞得神志恍惚的孙瑶竟乖乖点了头，任凭陆景沿着她的臀缝反复揉弄。觉察到她一直紧绷着的魄门松懈了一瞬，陆景挺腰顶到深处，同时将中指缓缓推入还从未经过爱抚的狭窄谷道。  
灼烧般的痛楚从身下传来，孙瑶瞬间清醒了大半，刚想用力推开陆景，却被紧紧抱住动弹不得。见她抖得厉害，陆景将鼻尖抵在她的唇边不住磨蹭着，小声说道：“别含得那么紧，我保证，不会伤到瑶儿。”  
　　埋在身后的手指开始配合着前面交合的动作缓缓抽送，孙瑶抱着陆景的脖颈断断续续地呜咽着，两处最为脆弱的地方都已被他彻底占据，随着动作不断加深，红肿的丹穴又一次溢出不少湿滑爱液，后面初尝人事的难言深处却干燥的厉害，伴随着轻微撕裂感的疼痛不断刺激着孙瑶的意识，她犹豫了片刻，吞吞吐吐地试探着向陆景服软：“士仁，可以不碰后面了吗？”  
　　陆景抚弄着前方的交合处，又从她的身后缓缓抽出中指。孙瑶刚发出了一声如释重负的轻叹，陆景很快又将润滑过的食指伸进了她已被撑开一点的后穴：“不可以。”  
　　室内只听得到女子情动时带着哭腔的嘤咛声和交合处发出的湿黏水声，虽说怀里的孙瑶看起来可怜巴巴的，可心里说不准正惦记着事后怎么摆他一道。想到这，陆景忍不住在她的腰侧用力掐了一把，孙瑶也不挣扎，只是哀哀地呻吟着。等到陆景又一次将精液送到丹穴深处时，包裹着他食指的地方也随着前面交合处的阵阵收缩颤抖着绞紧。  
　　孙瑶无意识地抓着丈夫的手臂小声抽泣着，几乎要融化在他的怀中。陆景将她抱到案前喂了些水，她才逐渐恢复了神志。  
　　“陆士仁，”孙瑶将拇指食指捏到一起，在他面前比划了一下，“你的心眼也就针尖那么大。”  
　　“知道我心眼小，还敢主动招惹的也只有你一个了。”陆景点了点头，抓住她的手腕吻了下去。  
　　孙瑶啧了一声，飞快地抽出手，掀开床幔望向窗外：“快要天亮了，还睡吗？”  
　　陆景从背后揽住她的腰，将下颌搁在孙瑶肩上：“先给你擦擦身再睡……唔，还是明早直接陪着你去沐浴更好些。”  
　　孙瑶偏过头看了看陆景，又顺着他的视线注意到自己身下的一片狼藉。陆景前前后后在她体内释放了三次，狭小的丹池早已承受不住，溢出的精液在床榻上滴落出一片潮湿的印记。  
　　陆景忍着笑扶她躺下，又将孙瑶的双腿架到了肩上，细细端详着腿间的旖旎风光。燃了整夜的烛火已经不甚明亮，却仍能照清她大腿内侧沾染着的欢爱痕迹，两片红肿的花瓣微微外翻，隐约看得到其间含着的一汪浊液。陆景轻轻按了按正不住收缩着的入口下方，一股白浊便从鲜红的花蕊间涌出，沿着浅壑和他的手指流淌到尚未合拢的后穴上，倒是像这后面也承了欢一般。孙瑶被他盯得颇不自在，便抬起小腿蹭了蹭他的颈窝，又作势要踢开他，陆景这才笑着放开了孙瑶。  
　　陆景扯过快要滑到床下的被子，躺到孙瑶身边，忍不住又逗了她两句：“瑶儿倒是含紧些，说不准这回我们就有了孩子。”  
　　孙瑶钻到陆景怀中，含混不清地应着声：“好，生两个，一个像你一个像我。”  
　　陆景却不乐意：“怀上双胎那你得多辛苦。有一个像你的就足够了，这样我就能看着小时候的瑶儿一天天长大。”  
　　回应他的只有均匀绵长的呼吸声，毕竟折腾了一夜，孙瑶很快便蜷缩在丈夫怀中没了动静。陆景瞧着妻子熟睡的模样，一边感慨着也只有睡着时才能乖巧些，一边微笑着吻上了她的额头。  
　　案上坚持了整夜的烛光终于熄灭了。


End file.
